


Visitor Etiquette

by rallamajoop



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many more pleasant reasons why Sol might have found himself waking up in Ky's bed than this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Never did figure out exactly what the greater plot surrounding this scene would have involved, but I eventually decided it worked well enough as the premise for some standalone PWP anyway and posted it as such.

  
When Sol woke up again, he was indoors – a white ceiling being the first feature that registered clearly. There was something soft underneath him, and it said a lot about how long he’d been roughing it that it took him a moment to click that meant he was lying on a bed. The room he was in was bright, airy and clean. Someone had hung his jacket and belt on a chair near the far wall, with his shoes arranged neatly underneath it. Barely a pace away from the bed, Ky was sitting in another wooden chair, looking off out the window in a distracted manner. He was dressed in a simple white shirt rather than his usual uniform, the relaxed image ruined somewhat by the fact that the Fuuraiken was propped up against his chair in easy reach. There was a book sitting on his lap, but it had been allowed to fall closed and it didn’t look like he’d read much of it. Glancing away from the window, he started slightly as he realised he was being watched.  
  
"You’re awake," he commented, running a hand over his hair. There was something indistinctly ruffled about him in a way that suggested he was a good night’s sleep short of his quota.  
  
"How long…?" Sol mumbled, finding his voice unusually rough with sleep.  
  
"You’ve been unconscious most of a day," Ky reported, and his tone barely hinted at the sort of inconvenience this had caused. "You were certainly in enough of a state when you got here."  
  
Parts of Sol ached in memory. A glance down at his body showed that the worst of it had been wrapped in bandages. If his damnable biology was paying off at all, he should be half-healed already, and everything still seemed to work. "I’ll live."  
  
"Don’t make light of such injuries," said Ky, sounding irritable. "I had to call Dr Faust in to patch you up."  
  
Sol jerked upwards. "You let that freak…?!"  
  
"I kept an eye on him the whole time he was here," said Ky firmly, reaching semi-consciously for the Fuuraiken’s hilt. "He didn’t try anything. Who else could I have called on when you’d shown up here like that?"  
  
"Cheh," Sol muttered, slumping back down on to the bed.  
  
Ky’s fingers left the hilt of his sword and he folded his arms, defensive. "Although," he added, "he knows you’re a Gear now, if he didn’t before."  
  
Sol didn’t react straight away, just processed the information hanging in the air between them in silence. "Doesn’t sound like that was news to you."  
  
"It’s… something I suppose I should have realised a long time ago," said Ky. "You’ve always been… something more than human. And ever since that business with Dizzy, I’ve had to accept that Gears… aren’t all what I used to think they were."  
  
Apparently, after ten years of accusations and secrecy that was all that needed to be said on the subject. Goddamn.  
  
"I never thought I’d see the day you’d come to me for help either." Ky went on, looking in a direction that avoided eye contact, and if he could do any more to make his tone unreadable Sol couldn’t think what.  
  
"Guess I should be glad I’m not waking up in a cell somewhere."  
  
"That would be poor treatment of someone who so badly needed my help," Ky replied. It was probably some part of his code of chivalry or something. "Besides… if I’d turned you in, I’d lose any chance you might tell me just what could have happened to leave you like that.  
  
"I’m not going to press the matter," he added, voice just a touch higher and faster, getting to his feet and putting the book aside as he spoke. "But you must know what kind of state you were in. You’ve taken on Justice and come out less of a mess than that."  
  
"Yeah," said Sol, digesting that soberly. "Guess I owe you one."  
  
"I’ll deduct it from the seven I still owe you from the war," said Ky, with reasonable dignity.  
  
"That would be right." Sol muttered, almost laughing, because of _course_ the kid had kept count, even if Sol would have had to stop and think hard to come up with more than three. "Real altruistic, aren’t you?"  
  
"It wouldn’t hurt you to show a bit of proper gratitude," Ky snapped, and Sol took a moment to really consider that for once.  
  
"Mm. You might be right there," he mused, levering himself up and catching Ky’s eye out of the corner of his own in a way that made him swallow slightly. Not surprising, considering that everything Sol was thinking had to be right there on his face.  
  
After all those years of fighting it was only natural that Ky would go on the defensive if he saw Sol’s hand coming towards him at speed, but Sol moving slowly and so very deliberately wasn’t something he was used to responding to and it confused his reflexes for plenty long enough for Sol to get a grip on the front of his shirt and tug him over and down. Startled, Ky tumbled forward with an undignified squawk. He reached for the nearest thing to steady himself on which turned out to be the bed, and which suited Sol just fine, because from there it was an easy matter to organise for Ky to land kneeling over him and, while he was still trying to get his balance back and stammer out a question that started with "Sol, _what…!?_ " Sol pulled him down the last few inches and kissed him on the lips.  
  
It wasn’t the world’s most memorable kiss, thanks to the fact that one participant was still catching up with events, too startled now and about to be too angry to join in much. It was reckless and stupid, not that that usually worried him - but the important thing was that Sol had gotten this far without being punched or zapped (a real danger even if he wasn’t making Ky very angry) and if that hadn’t got his intentions across then the boy was even more in need of an education than Sol had counted on.  
  
It went on for a handful of seconds before Ky had shoved himself back far enough to focus on Sol’s face, glaring at him in a fury that a lot of people would have cowed in the face of, but Sol would have eaten his belt if it wasn’t at least a little put on. "Sol, what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!"  
  
"Being grateful," Sol reminded him, leaning up and curling a hand around the back of Ky’s head.  
  
"This is your…" Ky got out, faltering in a very telling way as Sol’s lips settled on his neck, "idea of _gratitude?_ "  
  
"Sure," said Sol, to the base of Ky’s neck. "I’m forgiving you for being a pompous, preachy government dog with your own personal messiah complex and no fucking clue when to back off for your own good."  
  
"You…!"  
  
"That means I’m out of reasons why I wouldn’t want to sleep with you."  
  
"I do not _believe_ you!" Ky raged, fisting a hand in the front of Sol’s tank top in a way he really didn’t mind. "Of all the presumptuous, _infantile_ behaviour – after everything I’ve put up with to help you…!" and then the way he was thrashing around kicked his knee sharply into Sol’s leg at and angle that he’d probably meant to be painful right up to the moment when he felt the thicker fabric of a layer of bandages and remembered Sol was still technically injured. "Oh, I’m… sorry, are you…" he stuttered, deflating very suddenly.  
  
"I’m fine," Sol assured him. " _Gears_ heal fast. Hardly even felt it. You did a good job," he added, stroking some hair out of Ky’s face with the tip of a finger, sure he saw the kid’s eyelids flutter just for a second. _Got you, so bad_.  
  
"Faust did," Ky reminded him, voice softer.  
  
Faust was high up on a long list of people Sol didn’t want to have to think about at that moment. "You could help me feel a lot better," he growled, and that had to be one of the cheesiest lines he’d ever uttered in his life, but it had the desired effect so what the hell.  
  
When Sol pulled him down this time Ky had calmed enough to consent to give the idea a proper try, and perhaps even decide after a second or two that maybe he didn’t mind the experience so very much. He was awkward and inexperienced at it, very dependent on Sol’s cues, but as with everything else he learned fast, soon leaning into the pressure of Sol’s lips and shifting himself for a better angle. It was pleasant in a not particularly urgent kind of way, but by the time they had to separate for air Sol was well and truly ready to take things up a notch, and let his hands drift down to tug Ky’s neatly tucked shirt out of his pants.  
  
"I didn’t give you permission for anything like _that_ ," Ky complained in his ear, stiffening.  
  
"You know what they say, easier to beg forgiveness…"  
  
"How would you know, have you ever tried the alternative? It results in a lot less electrocution."  
  
If he wanted to play that game, sure. Sol abandoned Ky’s shirt for the moment and trailed a hand up to nudge the boy’s head down and look him in the eye. "May I?" he intoned, stroking his other hand meaningfully over the curve of Ky’s side.  
  
Ky took on the wide-eyed look of someone who’d already forgotten the question. "Aa…" Oh, but this was going to be good.  
  
The shirt was loose enough to give ample room for Sol to get both hands underneath to trace the shape of the muscles of Ky’s stomach, and well worth it just to see the way the boy gasped and his eyelids fluttered closed, head lowered, thanks to no more than the simple contact. Ky might be used to combat, but against more intimate physical contact he had few defences, and Sol was inside most of them already.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Sol instructed.  
  
"Huh?" Ky blinked at him. It wasn’t the sort of thing he was used to hearing from Sol.  
  
"I’d do it for you," Sol clarified, "but you’ll be lucky to keep all your buttons that way."  
  
Ky looked like he was going to object on principle and the glare came back like it had never left, but it lacked a certain convincingness. He shifted his weight back on to his knees and, very deliberately, started on the buttons, one at a time, finding it hard to meet Sol’s eyes under the attention he was visiting on every movement. Shirt thus freed Ky shrugged it off with a minimum of fanfare, and in what had to be years of unbreakable habit folded it neatly on to the chair by the bed. Now hanging free, the crucifix around his next swung out and down as he leaned forwards again. Sol caught it one handed before it could risk hitting him in the face, and that was as good an excuse as any to tug down the rest of the way until he could capture Ky’s mouth one more time.  
  
Ky endured this treatment for a few enjoyable seconds before reaching up with both hands to undo the clasp at the back of the chain and tug the pendant gently but firmly out of Sol’s grasp, depositing it on top of his neatly folded shirt.  
  
To Sol’s raised eyebrows he said only, "It’ll only get in the way," which couldn’t have been inflected to sound any more like, "and I’m not having your grubby paws on it any longer than I have to," if he’d tried, but Sol didn’t care. Getting Ky’s remaining brown undershirt off over his head was far more important at that moment, and with that done he had Ky Kiske straddling him and naked to the waist, an arrangement that took priority over _everything_.  
  
"Are you just going to lie there and stare?" Ky had trouble sounding truly put out when he was that breathless, and Sol could really get used to hearing that tone more often too.  
  
"Taking a minute here." Ky was paler under his clothes thanks to that limited wardrobe, but he kept himself in ridiculously good shape, and Sol was in the middle of realising he’d never had the chance to appreciate that fact nearly enough before.  
  
"That’s not…"  
  
"Budge forward," Sol interrupted. "And lean down."  
  
It took a little work to get Ky to catch on to exactly how Sol wanted to arrange them, guiding hands on either side of Ky’s chest, Ky’s head as far forward as the headboard would allow; but that also put his chest hovering over Sol’s face and that was the important point. A little unconventional as a position for what Sol had in mind, but it would get the job done. The close up on Ky’s chest wasn’t to be wasted either.  
  
Perhaps Sol hadn’t necessarily had to leave things like that for just long enough to make Ky nervous, or had to fix his teeth on Ky’s nipple with quite so little warning, so if he'd been zapped for it he would’ve had no-one to blame but himself. Ky yelped in protest, and tried to say something that was lost in a long moan as Sol dragged his tongue slowly over the bite.  
  
"Think you liked that," he grinned, and repeated the last motion again for emphasis.  
  
"It wouldn’t hurt you to be a little more… gentle," Ky complained, as clearly as he could manage.  
  
Sol responded to that by trying out the full procedure on his other nipple, and was rewarded for his efforts by Ky moaning out, " _Sol_ ," in a manner that was going to guarantee hearing his name on Ky’s lips was never going to sound the same again. That was the last coherent attempt Ky made at any kind of communication for a while as Sol continued his attentions on Ky’s chest, until the way his hands had been scrambling and fisting in the sheets either side of Sol found some method in their madness, latched on to both sides of his tank top and began dragging determinedly upwards. Sol let him go, raised his arms to let him get it the rest of the way off, and then it was Ky’s turn to take in the sight of his partner’s bare chest while he caught his breath again. Loss of the top revealed another row of bandages over Sol’s lower stomach.  
  
Ky brushed his fingers over the edge of them cautiously. "Is this…?"  
  
The truth was it was still pretty sensitive, but Sol wasn’t going to let that put a damper on activities. "Fine. By tomorrow you won’t know it was ever there."  
  
Ky looked just a little skeptical, shouldered with the extra area of uncertainty on top of being new at this and less than sure what exactly was expected of him. Experimentally he leaned down and ran his tongue along the line his fingers had traced, and Sol discovered abruptly that ‘sensitive’ didn’t necessarily have to mean only in the bad way.  
  
He looked down to find Ky looking back, uncertain about what that reaction meant or how he was doing. "What’re you stopping for?" Sol grumbled. Ky opened his mouth but closed it on whatever he’d had to say. Turning his full concentration back downwards, again he grazed his tongue over Sol’s skin, firmer this time, no hesitation until the stroke was complete, and he paused before moving upwards to begin to map out the upper planes of Sol’s chest. He was tentative with every press but by no means shy, inexperienced in a calculating way that meant Sol got to feel him experimenting as he went, learning how to use his fingers or teeth and where, cataloguing Sol’s responses in a way that sure shouldn’t have been nearly so intoxicating. Another time he could have quite happily played test subject for the kid all day but right at that moment there were more urgent concerns building.  
  
Sol reached for Ky’s belt, prising open the buckle with one hand.  
  
"Want me to ask permission for this too?" he asked, grinning. Before Ky could answer he ran a thumb over the bulge in Ky’s pants that had joined them some time previously and been rudely deprived of attention until now. If he’d cared about the answer the way Ky moaned in response had to be permission enough. He certainly didn’t offer any protest as Sol tugged the belt slowly free of his belt loops and popped the button on his pants, dragging his free hand lazily over Ky’s erection with a pressure that had to be more of a tease than a relief. The look on his face was wide-eyed and virginal, and had to mean he’d realised exactly what Sol was going to do but couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it was all happening yet. It was actually kind of cute.  
  
The look stayed there while Sol pushed his pants back over his hips, and if there’d been any kind of lingering doubt about just how much Ky had been enjoying this, it withered in the face of how very hard Ky had been under his clothes. If a close up on Ky’s bare chest had seemed like a rare privilege before it had nothing on the view Sol had now and Sol had to take another moment there to enjoy it. There was Ky, kneeling over him, naked to the knees (as far as Sol could shove those pants without moving) and blushing to the ears which probably also had a lot to do with how Sol had admittedly been eying his erection with considerable heat. It might have been fun to tease him out like that a while longer, but for once Sol decided it was time to be merciful, wrapped his hand around Ky’s cock and gave it a firm tug.  
  
Ky made a noise that was indescribable and jerked forward in his grip, freezing the moment it was over in what had to be embarrassment. Sol gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"More?" he offered.  
  
" _Please_ ," Ky murmured, more desperate by the minute, and Sol happily obliged. Ky spent the next few strokes stubbornly holding himself very deliberately still, biting his lip even as his body shook with every touch, and its own way quite incredibly appealing.  
  
Sol was just about set to tell the boy that you didn’t lose points for participation when some of that shaking and clutching resolved into Ky tugging open Sol’s pants (button yanked violently open, fingers shaking on the zip) wrenching them down over his hips hard enough to defeat even the hold of Sol’s weight, then he closed his hand around Sol and goddamn, so this might not be rocket science but the kid learned fast and he wasn’t wasting anything on hesitation anymore. The grip of his hand was every bit as intense as the way he was digging into the bed with the fingernails of his other hand – harsh and unforgiving and as far as Sol was concerned absolutely fucking perfect, Ky’s eyes squeezed closed in concentration and pleasure. Sol could feel Ky was getting close, slowed his hand to draw it out that bit longer, getting a moan of his name right on that line between pleasure and protest. He finally leant up one last time while Ky couldn’t see him and bit down on the base of his neck right as his hand tightened and that was it, all it took and Ky was coming long and hard, arms and knees buckling as the shudders wracked through him, his own hand on Sol faltering.  
  
Sol rubbed the back of his neck gently as he calmed down again and caught his eye – open again at last. The exertion had left him strung out to what Sol would have thought was his limit, open in a disarming way he’d never seen before, but the next moment his hand was tightening on Sol again and even while he was still getting his breath back he’d started pumping Sol’s cock, slow and hard while looking him straight in the eye, and any thought Sol might’ve had that this was ever going to advance into something more elaborate than them jerking each other off like this had gone right out of the picture – damn it, he knew he had more stamina than this, how long it had been or present company or how long ago he’d lost all track of time completely notwithstanding and who would have thought Ky would even have had the guts to look at him like that given what he was _doing_ down there and _fuckgodamnit_ …  
  
The next time Sol had the energy to care about anything Ky was slumped down to his side in the crook of his arm, head on Sol’s shoulder, more comfortable and satisfied than Sol had ever seen him before – which was sickeningly cute but also something he’d quite happily take all credit for. There was a rather sticky mess congealing down on Sol’s stomach that someone around here would have to clean up before it dried into something more unpleasant, but what the hell, it could damn well wait five minutes. Ten minutes. However long it took before another round started to seem like a good idea. Maybe it could be construed as an excuse to drag the boy into the shower later…  
  
This was when he finally realised that Ky, sleepy but by no means asleep yet, had tilted his head up to look at Sol and was smiling in an affectionate way that had just the faintest hint of smugness mixed into the effect.  
  
"What?" Sol protested.  
  
"Pompous, preachy government dog with a messiah complex?" said Ky, voice teasing.  
  
Sol was far too comfortable to put any effort into figuring out why he’d be bringing this up. "Gotta problem with any of that?"  
  
"And you still wanted to sleep with me?" _Goddamn_ that smile.  
  
"Don’t let it go to your head," Sol grumbled at him, which only made Ky make a noise that had to qualify as a giggle, lay his head back down and _snuggle_ that little bit of extra space closer that Sol would not have known was there to snuggle into. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sol had the firm idea he was not the sort of guy who did snuggling, but in his present condition it was beyond him to remember why.  
  
Ky was bound to get all kinds of wrong ideas about this, knowing the kid, which Sol had no excuse for not thinking about before the start of this, but… well, maybe not _all_ wrong. More sex – he could definitely get used to that idea. Might have been the best idea either of them had had in years.  
  
And the rest… eh. It’d keep.


End file.
